Good Girl Gone Bad
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: In which Sakura has a fear of male organisms and her friends decided to help her. By going to a night club. /Revised Another version/
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl Gone Bad **

**(The Revision)**

I know I should be updating Bitten first, but I decided to do this one ehehe. It's just a revision anyway. :) I hope it's better than the first version.

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

**SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Did you find her?"

No answer.

"Ugh. That little – "

"Maybe she's at the attic." A suggestion.

Pause.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Footsteps fading._

Silence.

Haruno Sakura sighed in great relief.

She ignored the tiny space that cramped her small form in; darkness engulfing her entirely as she hid in the cabinet. Sweat began to form in her forehead, she supposed; heat inside the closed space slowly hitting her skin and it won't be long before she's begging for cool air. Her fingers gently pushed the one flap of the cabinet, careful not to make any creaking sound.

Light streaked inside.

She pushed further until the whole flap was opened. A cool breeze swept through her damp face, causing her to breathe in heavily, swinging her legs outside. A pink-haired girl emerged from the stall. Wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, she smirked at the earlier conversation.

She hopped down, bare feet in contact with the tiled floor and left the place.

Though she had only made five steps until a familiar blonde showed up.

"Going somewhere?" The blonde, her hair tied in four pigtails, had a triumphant glint in her eye while standing on Sakura's way.

"Can't we just _please_ go somewhere _else_?" Sakura cried.

"Nuh-uh." She replied, shaking her head for emphasis. "You are going _there_ with us."

"You do know I have this fear of men, right Temari?" The rosette cringed.

"Sak – "

"And that place would be swarming with males who are worse than rapists!" The girl was flailing her arms which Temari, her friend, found a bit amusing.

There was no way in hell would she go to a **night club**.

Sakura was about to add more when a loud stomp of foot surprised the two girls. They both looked at the hallway on the left of Sakura and saw their other friend, a brunette who had her hair tied into two Chinese buns, covered in dust. Her chocolate eyes instantly glared at Sakura upon seeing her.

"**You**." She glowered, eyes narrowing at the pinkette who was obviously stifling her laugh. "**YOU STUPID LITTLE VIRGIN! HOW DARE YOU!**"

"It's not my fault you easily fell for it!" Sakura shot back. At least her trap didn't come to waste. Heh.

There was a growl. "Come here you mother – "

"Now Tenten, this isn't the time – "

"Shut. Up." The girl hissed, clearly furious. "I am not fucking talking to you!"

That caused the blonde to narrow her eyes next. How dare she talk to her like that?

"You did not just do that." Temari snapped angrily.

"Who cares if I did?!" Tenten answered, her attention diverted to the blonde.

Sakura watched the interesting turn of events, glancing alternately between the two. They seriously have this creepy aura of ripping each other's eyes out. Knowing she's finally out of the topic, she shrugged and muttered "Happy cat fighting!"

Which was wrong. Very, very damn wrong.

Two pairs of eyes now stared at her. Both narrowed and made her suddenly nervous. She shouldn't have muttered anything at all. Actually, letting them go into her house was all the cause of this. Because their supposed one week stay with her turned into making her a 'brave' girl.

Hence, the night club.

"Ehe ~" She smiled sheepishly, scratching her head. "I was just kidding." But deep inside, Sakura told herself she was pretty much screwed.

And then there was black.

* * *

_Groan._

_Twitch. Twitch._

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura was glad she was in her room. The familiar peach interiors of her bedroom made her relax but as she moved from her lying position, something was odd.

Her hands and feet were tied.

She was **tied up**.

In her own room.

A scream was about to tear from her throat when someone cut her off.

"Finally." Temari sat in front her, like she'd been waiting for her to come back to life.

"Why on earth am I tied up?!" Sakura asked, annoyed. She tried to move, but only ended up squirming. Her friends were really insane. They even have the nerve to bind her in her **own** house.

"So you won't escape again." Temari answered coolly. "Duh."

Sakura groaned. "If you guys are planning to convince me to go to a night club, then my answer is **no**." She shook her head. "Nope. Nada. Zilch. No. No. And no."

The blonde sighed and looked to her left.

"You know Sakura, 'no' makes a good fuck turn to rape." Tenten said, now fully cleaned.

Temari facepalmed.

Sakura stared at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Why are you guys even trying to make me go there?" Sakura asked them, burying the earlier statement into the pits of her mind.

"Overcome your fear of meeeen ~ " Tenten answered happily.

"And have some fun." Temari added.

"No. I don't care if it's one childish fear. But come on, isn't sleep over more fun?" She convinced them again. Men, she shuddered. She had developed the fear during her childhood when boys kept on making fun of her, more like bullying, especially her forehead. And what made it worse was when her childhood crush pretended to be her friend, only to learn that he was also one of her bullies.

Ever since that day, she pleaded to study in an all girls' school and rarely went out of her home.

"Sakura, you're imprisoned here for almost thirteen years! Don't you want to at least get some new atmosphere?" Tenten said. "And if you think guys will bully you, fear not. You're hot Sakura." The girl winked as she giggled mischievously.

"Are you lesbian?" The pinkette blurted.

"_Excuse me,_ I'm fucking straight." She retorted. "I wouldn't be dating _the_ Hyuuga Neji if I were."

"Whatever, I'm still not going." Sakura huffed, staring at the ceiling.

"Please, Sakura. Just for tonight." Temari's voice rang in her ears. She was shocked that her friend was actually pleading. But no, she can't go there. A lot of men would be there. And the last time she encountered a man, she almost fainted for she blushed uncontrollably and couldn't think straight. It felt unusual. Maybe because she shunned herself from the specie for a very long time?

"We're just going to hang out anyway."

"And overcome your fear of meeeeen ~ "

"Stop it Tenten." Temari shot.

"What? It sounds awesome. Meeeeeeeeen ~ " She prolonged the 'men' which earned her a flying pen that hit her exactly on the forehead. "The hell was that for?!" Tenten cried.

"Well Sak? I know sleepover's fun but we just want to go party with you for **one** freaking night." Temari stared expectantly at Sakura who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Okay. Temari did say just for tonight. And truly, I've been locked here for a really long time and barely made any contact with any guy except that last time. –sigh- I'm freaking eighteen yet I can barely make eye contact on a man. Oh gods. Okay okay. Maybe it __**is**__ alright to go there. As long as they protect me from any rapist. Nod. Nod._

A sigh escaped her lips. "Promise me, you won't let a guy drag me somewhere."

Sakura's emerald orbs gazed at the blonde's eyes fiercely.

"Sure. So is that a yes?" There was a hint of excitement in her tone as Temari leaned.

Tenten also had her attention on Sakura, staring at the tied pinkette.

A nod.

"Yes!" The brunette jumped from her sitting position, cheering merrily and grinned deviously, while Temari went towards their friend and began untying her.

"Time to make Sakura-chan **smeeeexeeeeehhh** ~ " Tenten declared as she exited the room, her footsteps echoing.

"_Say what?!_"

"Relax, it's just a make-over." Temari assured her. Before she could protest, the older blonde dragged her away from her room as she cried mentally; again regretful of what she'd done. Won't a simple tee and jeans do?

* * *

_Brush. Brush._

_Shuffle. Shuffle._

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

_Ksshh! Kssshh!_

"Are you frying my hair?!"

"It's called curling."

"Ohh Sakura, lots of men would surely tap that ass!"

"Shut up, Tenten!"

_**An hour later…**_

"Tadaaaaa! Our masterpiece!" Tenten yelled with pride, spreading her arms as Sakura stared at her reflection on the mirror, with eyes wide. Temari only clapped her hands, gazing at her from top to bottom approvingly.

_Holy crap._

"I look like a **slut**!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to her friends with a look of disbelief. Her friends only shrugged and seemed to be happy with their so-called masterpiece.

On the mirror was a girl wearing a really short glossy pleated skirt with a matching belt on; from her thighs was a fishnet along with stilettos for her feet. She wore a black spaghetti strapped blouse that reached her navel, rising when she stretches under a cropped crimson top that had silver sequins designed in a swirl. She had black eyeliner and glossy lips.

"Temari, we can be beauticians!" Tenten remarked, eyeing Sakura once more.

"Right, beauticians for sluts." Sakura said sarcastically. "I feel so nude! This skirt is too short. And what's up with the fishnet? Is this what a club wear supposed to be?" The pinkette questioned, hating that she's showing more skin than she expected to.

"It's fine Sak." Temari assured her, smiling widely. "Men would surely crowd around you."

"Exactly. That's why I need to change." She glared at Temari.

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan, we're going to wear the same attire." Tenten popped up from behind her, a pair of leather fingerless gloves on her hand. "But yours should be **sexier**." She gave the gloves to her and suddenly snapped her head to Temari.

"What?"

"You think _he_ would be there?" She asked the blonde.

"Who?"

"Duck-hair, duh."

Temari shrugged.

Sakura stared at the two. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just the God of Sex." Tenten said, disappearing from the room leaving Temari to answer. Sakura looked confused and instead direct her question to the blonde.

"Just a guy whom girls offer their virginity to him."

* * *

"Hey Teme! Find any gal yet?"

Sitting on the counter, away from the grinding dancers in the middle, were two men. A knuckleheaded blond tapped his friend who gulped down his drink of beer. A foxy grin made way to his whiskered face when the Teme smirked.

"I never run out of girls." He said smugly, flashing a random girl a grin. "They come to me after all."

"Pshh. You and your stupid ego, Sasuke-teme." The blond rolled his eyes. "Anyway, gonna go scout for Hinata."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura felt her eardrums almost bursting the moment they entered the club. The music boomed in every corner and people are dancing crazily in the middle, their bodies grinding in a sensual fashion she couldn't help but feel disgusted. And it was so dark.

"I seriously want to go home now." Sakura mumbled, nudging Temari. She stood uncomfortably in between her two friends. She can already feel the many gazes of people on her and most of them are _males_.

They walked further and as expected, men approached Sakura, much to her dismay.

"Sorry guys, but she's off limits." Temari shooed away the incoming hormone-raged teens that eyed Sakura with hints of want. The girl could only shudder in fear.

"See Sakura, you shouldn't waste your beauty. Lots of men want to bed you now. Literally." Tenten told her.

"That is not helping me at all." Sakura murmured, wishing she'd brought her jacket for cover. She can barely feel her clothes with all the stares she get. Like their eyes were removing every piece of her clothing.

"Oopsie. I spot a Hyuuga in the corner." Tenten whistled, brown eyes staring at a particular long-haired male. She stared at Temari. "My man needs me." She explained and gave Sakura a pat on the head before vanishing in the crowd.

"Uhm, Temari… you're not going to leave me alone right?" She looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Unfortunately, yeah." She replied, but before Sakura could complain. "But I'll be back. I think it's better if you wear your earphones and keep watch on your phone so you can call me if you're in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." Sakura said distressfully, making a quick glance at her surroundings.

"You're eighteen Sakura. Act like a woman." The blonde flicked her forehead and left.

Meanwhile, Sasuke began his hunt. Slipping through the crowd and ignoring girls that didn't suit his taste. They almost looked the same, bearing that whorish appearance again and again. He wanted something new, something fresh. His onyx orbs scanned the place, hunting for a new prey that would satisfy his needs for tonight.

He ran his fingers through his raven-hair when he found no girl. He looked around again and that's when he saw **her**. He licked his lips. Despite the delicious outfit she wore, he can clearly tell she was uncomfortable and new. Her innocence was calling out to him, tempting him to taint her with his charms.

"Hey sexy."

Sakura only flashed him a shy smile and walked past him. He probably was the twentieth guy that greeted her. She didn't need any companion because right now, she thinks every single one of the males are rapists only waiting for the right time to pounce her. She walked to a less crowded area, hoping a normal girl would be there too. The stilettos were already killing her feet so she decided to rest, leaning her back against the wall and sighing.

Going here was more boring.

"What's up, little girl?"

Another shunned away man.

"Sorry but – "

Oh it seems someone made it interesting.

As she looked up to see whom – she only noticed now – the deep seductive voice belonged to, she felt her cheeks burn in utter surprise and female instincts. Towering before her was a guy, no older than herself, who was the absolute definition of a god. His smoldering midnight pools stared at her with a hint of naught and interest.

"What was that?" He asked her, leaning closer to her. His arm rested just above her head as he looked down at her, never breaking away his intense gaze.

"S-sorry but – " She immediately took a gulp and avert her eyes from his. "I – I don't talk to s – strangers."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm cornered by this hot – I mean unknown guy. What to do?!_

Her heart kept on pounding inside her chest and he was dangerously close to her. Her mind was suddenly in a jumbled state. Oh gods. Was it because of his sex appeal?

He grunted, smirking down at her. She almost fainted. "Uchiha Sasuke, _babe_."

Sakura bit her lip. He was making her feel warm and aroused? Fuck. She did not just say she got turned on by him! And why on earth was he calling her babe? She glanced at him and immediately looked away, mumbling a soft timid, "Okay." Sakura thought he was going to leave but when he only leaned closer to her, she gave him a questioning look.

"Anou…" She tried to stop her blush. "Aren't you a – a bit too close, U – Uchiha-san?" She almost, almost squeaked the close part. What the hell was he doing to her?

"Sasuke." He stated.

"Huh?"

"Say it babe." The raven-haired teen said smirking at the 'babe'.

"Sa – Sasuke?" This time she looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"So babe – "

"It's Sakura!" She cried unexpectedly. She almost slapped herself at the outburst. Great. Now they're not strangers anymore.

"Say _Sakura_," Oh gods. Her name on his lips. "Wanna hang out with me?" His eyes did not simply mean hang out. There was sex in it. She was sure of it. His eyes screamed of hardcore sex!

"S – Sorry Sasuke-kun – " Now she added the –kun. Stupid, stupid Sakura. "My friends would be here soon." She lied.

The Uchiha needed full self-restraint from taking her right there on the wall. He didn't care if it was rape; all he wanted now was to have her in his bedroom, those slim legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded roughly inside her tight – Fuck. This was overboard. And her Sasuke-kun was heavenly. With only inches measuring their distance, Sasuke knew he won't be able to hold back his need any longer. As her glossy pink lips moved, so was his free hand.

But to his shock her hand suddenly held his wrist. He saw her face, fully flushed. She was obviously feeling the sexual tension between them.

"No touch!" She claimed.

"Oh." He touched her forehead with his, their warm breaths mingling. "Make me." He challenged, breaking away from her grasp and started to caress her smooth thigh. He grinned devilishly upon hearing her cute 'Kyaa' and seeing her eyes shut close at the contact.

"Still no touch?" Sasuke teased her. He was surprised she wore no shorts underneath the skirt so he freely roamed, making sure he gave her rear a nice squeeze. Her hand that once halted him, gripped his arm tightly. This made him feel triumphant. She was falling into his temptation. Her breaths slowly became uneven, panting softly against his face.

"This – This is rape, Sa – Sasuke-kun!" She protested but the way her emerald orbs gazed at him in a dazed state didn't convince him. It only turned him on even more.

"Really?" He moved his lips toward her ear, distance no more, nibbling her earlobe before whispering seductively. "Then why are you so responsive to me?"

His hand that was under her skirt began to caress her inner thighs where Sakura felt all her self-control diminish. What was happening to her? Despite the dirty, immoral actions, it all sent pleasure to her. Her womanhood throbbed as he inched closer.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered, trembling uncontrollably as jolts of pleasure ran through her. Her other hand held on his shoulder for support. She tried to stifle the moan, trying to prove she could resist him but crap. Resistance seemed futile to him. Her eyes could only squint at the Uchiha.

He dragged his moist lips to her cheek, along with his hand that traced the satin panties. He wondered how damp she would be. He licked away the gloss of her lips that slightly parted, inviting him to ravish the wet crevice. With control growing thin, he inserted his tongue and pulled her into a fiery kiss. His hand then began to rub her sex through its satin cover that was soaked with her fluids. She moaned in his mouth, still in their lip lock while he toyed with her below.

Her skin burned in warmth, the sensations driving her mad. She can feel his tongue exploring her mouth, all the while playing with hers. But what heightened her ecstasy were his fingers doing wonders underneath the pleated skirt. She can feel herself growing wet below.

Their kiss only broke when he played with her nub. She hastily buried her face on his shirt, muffling her noise as he traced the slit through the fabric.

He will surely bring her home tonight. No matter what happens.

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview :3

Yep. Lemons.

I think it went too fast? Sorry for OOC characters. D:

I have forgotten the plot of the original story lol. But I hope this one's okay.

So, have my lemon skills dropped? XD


	2. Another Version

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**(Appropriate Version)**

Yep. You read that right. Appropriate version. Where Sakura's fear didn't turn into lust and Sasuke didn't become a rapist. XD I actually dedicate this to my two Anon reviewers who pointed out my mistakes, and I'm really grateful for them :D Because they made me realize how important moral values are and friendship and also keep my characters intact. I seriously went overboard on the lemon shit, forgetting important stuff. I'm really sorry about that. D: But I hope they appreciate this one :) Their reminders gave me an idea. Hence this. And I think I watch too much music videos where I see no bouncers in the background while people do porn stuff. =w=

So uhm, new readers, you can actually skip this since it's just another version of the first. :) And is actually finished. Mehe.

It's an altered part when they entered the club. Few scenes will be the same. BTW. No lemons here. :P

* * *

Sakura felt her eardrums almost bursting the moment they entered the club. The music boomed in every corner and people are dancing crazily in the middle, their bodies grinding in a sensual fashion she couldn't help but feel disgusted. And it was so dark.

"I seriously want to go home now." Sakura mumbled, nudging Temari. She stood uncomfortably in between her two friends while holding on to their arms like someone would suddenly grab from behind. She can already feel the many gazes of people on her and most of them are _males_.

They walked further and as expected, men approached Sakura, much to her dismay.

"Sorry guys, but she's off limits." Temari shooed away the incoming hormone-raged teens that eyed Sakura with hints of want. The girl could only shudder in fear, shying away and _almost_ hiding behind Temari.

"See Sakura, you shouldn't waste your beauty. Lots of men want to bed you now. Literally." Tenten told her.

"That is not helping me at all." Sakura murmured, wishing she'd brought her jacket for cover. She can barely feel her clothes with all the stares she get. Like their eyes were removing every piece of her clothing.

"Oopsie. I spot a Hyuuga in the corner." Tenten whistled, brown eyes staring at a particular long-haired male. She stared at Temari. "My man needs me." She explained and gave Sakura a pat on the head before vanishing in the crowd.

"And there she goes." Temari muttered, dragging Sakura who seemed to refrain herself from literally clinging to her. "Girl, relax." She glanced behind, only to see Sakura becoming really paranoid.

"Relax." The pinkette mumbled while narrowing her eyes. "I swear I would have brought holy water if that keeps them a meter away from me."

The two girls slipped through the mass bodies and found the less crowded area where they took a sit at a vacant table. Sakura observed at how bold the women are there. They weren't dancing. They were dry humping random men. Oh gods. How on earth did they even go that far? And aren't they suffocating with that teeny little distance? She groaned. If Temari would ask her to go there, she'd rather have a blind date with the geekiest boy on the planet.

"You know Sakura,"

Said girl turned to face her friend, her elbows propped up on the table as she gaze on the dance floor.

"You just have to find the right guy to get rid of that stupid fear." Temari said, looking back at the other girl who only frowned.

"My ideal man exists in books, Temari." Sakura replied dryly. Though she did have a point there, but still, there are no right guys here in this freaking club right now, only handsome guys with raging hormones. She saw her roll her eyes and exhale heavily.

"Not all guys are the same Pinky. You just happen to bump on the wrong person every damn time. Orrr – " Temari eyed her with a smug smile, which caught Sakura off guard. "You assume too much."

"Shut up." Sakura held a blush from appearing but failed, furious at what Temari said. "I'm just being careful and – "

"Whatever you say ~" She sang teasingly.

_Why this smartass of a friend!_

"Anyway, want to get some drinks?" She pointed at the counter a few feet away from their place. Sakura followed her gaze, looking past the tall heads that hindered the view, and almost nodded a yes when she saw five consecutive men sitting at the stools. Her female intuition tells her they're going to hit on her once there. Nonononono. She'd rather wait for Temari here, seeing that people rarely come this part of the club.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

From the pocket of her skirt, Sakura produced a small bottle. "I've got this." _Pepper spray._ Where you spray and kick the rapist in the crotch and run for your freaking life. Sakura's ninja moves.

"Okay. I'll be back in sixty seconds." Temari told her, standing.

It was the pink-haired girl's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously… **sixty seconds**?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yep. Count and see for yourself." She replied confidently, making her way to the bar area.

Meanwhile, Sasuke began his hunt. Slipping through the crowd and ignoring girls that didn't suit his taste. They almost looked the same, bearing that whorish appearance again and again. He wanted something new, something fresh. His onyx orbs scanned the place, hunting for a new prey that would satisfy his needs for tonight.

He ran his fingers through his raven-hair when he found no girl. He looked around again and that's when he saw **her**. He licked his lips. Despite the delicious outfit she wore, he can clearly tell she was uncomfortable and new. She saw her stare at the crowd with curious eyes. Her innocence was calling out to him, tempting him to taint her with his charms.

"You just have to find the right guy, Sakura. Meh. I'd rather die a virgin." Sakura muttered to herself as she waited for Temari. With her arm propped up on the table, she cradled her chin on her hand while the other drummed her fingers on the steel object; listening to the music.

It was quite boring, despite the new place she's in. Or maybe she's just that geeky.

She pouted.

She should seriously ask Temari how to face a guy without fainting. She shunned them with ease a while ago. And it made her feel envious. Should she take lessons in Kung Fu?

_This is really getting boring… and it's almost sixty –_

"Hey there, little girl."

_Holy crap. Was that a man's voice?_

Sakura stiffened, almost like a statue upon hearing it.

She peeked a bit, hoping it was just her imagination, slowly turning her head to the side and almost fainted at what she saw.

She felt her cheeks burn in utter surprise and female instincts. Standing before her was a guy, no older than herself, who was the absolute definition of a god. His smoldering midnight pools stared at her with a hint of interest.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Male alert! Male alert! Fucking male alert!_

She immediately looked away, gulping a really huge lump in her throat. It seemed that lump had gathered all her saliva for her throat suddenly went really dry. Where the hell was Temari? Sixty seconds was done WAAAAAYYYYY long ago.

"Not even gonna say Hi?" He asked her with that deep alluring tone, Sakura swore she's blushing now. But that won't change the fact that a _man_ is standing before her, just two freaking feet away. She can already feel her heart about to explode inside her chest while she stared uncomfortably into his eyes. She tried to reach her deadly weapon, telling herself it is better to be safe than sorry. But she was too stiff to move and he seemed _harmless._

Suddenly, it was so hard to breathe. Her ninja moves forgotten.

Sasuke, despite being charmed by her cuteness couldn't help but tell his mind that she was one of a kind. He didn't receive the usual dreamy stare girls would shot him instead troubled emerald orbs gazed back at him which he found a bit amusing and awkward at the same time.

She clumsily faced him.

He saw her open her mouth, ready to speak when she took a big breath. He resisted the urge to tilt his head and be confused.

"Hi!" She finally said.

He smirked.

But Sasuke wasn't prepared on the next occurrence.

She surprisingly **fainted**.

Literally.

And before she could hit the floor and get hurt, his quick reflexes helped him catch her unconscious body.

"What the fuck just happened?" The Uchiha mumbled as he looked down at her. He was beyond surprised. Did he overdo his charms that she couldn't take it anymore? That was just plain crazy. What's he supposed to do now? His purpose of being here was ruined. Also, he can't just leave her alone in the booth while wearing as arousing as this outfit. He looked around to see if her friends where near in sight.

"Shit. Don't tell me she came here alone." Letting her head rest on his chest, he ran his free hand through his hair and groaned. He doesn't have choice does he?

He searched her skirt, hoping to find some ID or any piece of information from her when he felt a lump. He immediately lifted a pepper spray, causing a raise of his eyebrow and then finally her phone and miraculously, her ID.

His eyes scanned her address, nodding at the familiarity and proceeded to lift and carry her.

* * *

"Stupid bartender. Now Sakura's probably cowering in the corner." Temari gritted, forcing people out of her way as she carried two glasses of Cherry Coke. She didn't even bother to say 'Sorry' for she was really in a hurry to get back at Sakura. She's probably going to whine the moment she reached her.

If she was still there.

Her dark green eyes squinted at their booth, when she almost neared it. There was no sign of a pink-haired female sitting on the chair.

"**SHIT.**" She cursed, halting on her tracks. This isn't good. This is bad. This is fucking bad.

When a guy suddenly approached her, she faced him, handed the two glasses and left him astounded. Her hands immediately went to her pocket where her phone was and dialed Sakura's number.

…

…

…

She almost threw her phone when Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she dialed Tenten's.

"Hey what's up?" The brunette's voice chirped at the fifth ring.

"Sakura is missing." Controlled anger.

"What?"

"Sakura is missing." A little less control.

"Maybe she's exploring the club." Hopeful voice.

"Sakura will never roam around this shit _alone_." Less control.

"Okay. We're screwed then aren't we?"

"Tenten, stop being so fucking – "

"Should I call 911 now?"

"YOU DUMBASS. TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO SPREAD HIS MINIONS AND GUARD THE EXITS AND LOOK FOR A PINK HAIRED GIRL!"

_Phone shuts…_

_Angry sigh._

* * *

Sakura stirred at the cold temperature. The atmosphere prickled her skin. Did the club suddenly turn the air conditioners to full blast? Wait. If she **is** in the club, why has the music vanished? Her chair magically felt soft and comfortable. And is she hearing the sound of an engine of a really expensive car where there's only this _brrrrrrr_ sound? She slowly opened her eyes, streetlights blinded her as cars overtook the lane.

_Cars? Streetlights? Holy – What the – _

The thought immediately sent her bolt upright, her head moving from side-to-side. She gasped.

She was in a freaking car.

A moving car taking her to who knows where.

Her heart picked up pace again.

"Glad you're finally awake." That same voice alerted her.

On the driver's seat was the same man who talked to her before she passed out. Someone she did not know and is probably going to take her in the field and rape her there.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" She screamed in horror, trying move away from him. "What – What am I doing here?! Who are you?! Where –gulp- Where are you taking me?!" Her eyes stared in sheer fright at his calm posture as he drove the highway. She moved, hoping to get away from but to no avail she was stuck. She could only squirm. Crap. She's already tied up!

"It's called seat belt." He told her, slightly annoyed. What was wrong with her?

Her arms immediately covered her body that was already trembling. When he gave no response, Sakura knew she was in real trouble.

"I – I know T – Taekwondo!" She stuttered while acting bravely. She hoped it scared him.

She heard him snort. She gasped. He knows that she lied!

"I will call 911!" She declared, hoping to hear him surrender.

"You're annoying." He retorted, briefly staring at her. "I'm bringing you back to your home."

"What?"

"I said, I'm bringing you back to your home." He repeated through clenched teeth, shooting her a glare that only frightened her more. She shook her head vigorously. She can't bear the ride home with a scary man like him if he is going to take her home. Realizing that he didn't act the same guy as before, Sakura would rather go back alone.

"Stop the car!" She cried.

He ignored her.

"Stop it!"

"…"

"Stop it!"

No response.

"STOP THE CAR!"

His foot pressed the break, if she didn't wear the seatbelt, Sakura would have hit her head on the dashboard. He sighed angrily, onyx orbs narrowing at the girl who only cringed.

"Well?" He snapped.

"I'm going alone." She squeaked.

"It's late and walking alone in public with that outfit, you'd make the headlines tomorrow."

He did have a point there. But what if that was his excuse to take her to HIS home?

"I – I can handle myself." Sakura said. "Who – who knows y – you might be a rapist in disguise!"

Sasuke only stared at her in utter amusement.

"Now f – free me!" She demanded in a shaky voice.

He mutedly pressed something.

A _click!_ Was heard.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He spoke lowly.

Sakura gulped nervously and unlocked the door.

She stepped outside and walked without looking back.

The sleek black car zoomed past her leaving her alone in the streets.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ _Ri – _

"SAKURA!"

Temari felt all her tension leave her the moment she heard her friend's voice. "Where the fuck are you?! We've been searching the whole club!" The blonde sat on one of the stools, waving at Tenten to come over.

_I'm currently in the park waiting for a cab to pass. Some guy talked to me and well… I passed out then when I woke up, I'm in his car and he told me he was going to take me home._

"And then? Was he someone else?" She asked worriedly.

_I don't know, so I asked him to drop me here so I could go alone._

"WHAT?! Sakura it's fucking 11pm! Do you know how many drunkards are scattered in the streets now?!" She gripped the phone tightly.

_I – _

"Find a café or a store. And STAY THERE. I'm coming over there ASAP."

_Okay. Uhm, Temari… I think you should hurry up._

"Is there something wrong?"

_I have to go. Some guys are ahead._

"Sak – "

_Phone disconnected._

"Shit! Tenten. Get your boyfriend's car. Sakura's in trouble."

* * *

Sakura stopped in her tracks, noticing four male figures emerging from one of the alleys. She hugged herself protectively as something in the back of her mind told her something was wrong with the incoming people. They looked bulky and the type of men who hit on whores.

And with her current clothing, they might mistake her for one.

She shivered at the thought for these were no ordinary men. They could easily corner her. With her fear rising, she took a step back, beads of sweat rolling down her face. She embraced herself tighter. One of them seemed to spot her, his muscled arm rose and was directed at her. At that was her cue to sprint away.

Their sickening laugh reached her ears, along with their heavy footsteps that sounded closer. But Sakura continued to run, ignoring the pain on her feet that was slowing her down. Her toes ached, the sole of her feet burning. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to outrun the men who were probably just a few feet away from her.

"Come here little missy!" She heard one of them.

"Let me play with you for a little while."

A loud gruff chuckle erupted from their throats. She panted heavily, her energy slowly fading. Her hands went to her knees as she caught her breath. She glanced at their faces and was disgusted, making her tremble. They were going to take advantage of her.

"It's just a little while." A bald man stepped forward, cooing in a twisted way.

She shook her head in plea, moving away from them. "Please no," She mumbled, a single tear escaped.

"It won't hurt," The same man went closer, a malicious grin spread on his thick lips. "Now be a good girl and come with – "

"Leave the girl alone."

Sakura blinked in surprise, the four men's eyes narrowing at someone behind her. She glanced at her savior and gasped upon seeing the same man who dropped her earlier. He stood casually, his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

"**Uchiha**." They hissed venomously.

"Leave or I'll call the police." His onyx orbs stared impassively at the men who could only clench fists knowing they have nothing against the teen. With a curse, they stomped their way back to the alley they come from.

The girl, unable to bear the ache in her legs and feet any longer almost collapsed if he hadn't caught her the second time. He placed her down on the cement floor while she cried softly, staring at him with tear-filled jade eyes. She shivered involuntarily, the wind sweeping past them. But to her surprise, warmth welcomed her when the boy called 'Uchiha' handed over his jacket to her. "Arigatou…" she whimpered while blushing.

"Hn." He grunted, pulling out his handkerchief and lent it to her. "Annoying."

She smiled gratefully at him, giggling when he called her 'Annoying' _again_.

"Can you walk?" He asked her.

She shook her head and carefully removed the stilettos. He noticed her swelling feet and decided he just carries her again. After she wore the jacket, Sasuke easily lifted her and walked towards his car that was parked a few meters away. Her head rested on chest, still sniffling from her cry a while ago.

"Neh Uchiha-san," Sakura spoke softly.

"What?"

"Y – you're not going to rape me right?" She looked up at him for assurance.

"I just saved you from the real rapists, Pinky. So shut up." He replied, staring back at her in irritation. "Anyway, I'm bringing you home."

"Wha – "

"Complain one more time and I'll bring you to _them_." He warned, making Sakura close her mouth.

Maybe, Temari's right. Sakura thought as he gently placed her on the passenger seat. She only needs to find the right guy who'd make her feel comfortable.

* * *

"Holy shit."

Temari couldn't believe what the screen on her phone showed.

"What is it?"

Tenten peered over Temari's shoulder and instantly, her eyes widened in shock.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT. IS THIS FOR REAL? DID SHE REALLY HOOK UP WITH DUCK HAIR?!" The brunette wailed, her jaw hanging open at what she just read.

The message read.

_This is Uchiha Sasuke. Your friend Pinky is at my house._

* * *

__**R**ead**&****R**eview :3

Lol. So how was it?

Lame right? XD

Because of this, I think I have to change some parts in chappy 1. Only the interaction though, between Sasu and Saku.

Wait. You think I should have just posted this as a different story? O_O

Or is it okay that it's here too?


End file.
